Ayako Kawasumi
Ayako Kawasumi (川澄 綾子 Kawasumi Ayako) to seiyū związana ze studiem Marine Entertainment. Użyczyła głosu księżniczce Piktorian w filmie Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. Inne role * .hack//Legend of the Twilight (Hotaru) * Accel World (Blood Leopard) * Ai Yori Aoshi (Aoi Sakuraba) * AKB0048 (Akira Igarashi) * Angel Sanctuary (Sara Mudou) * Aria the Scarlet Ammo (Jeanne d'Arc) * Assassination Classroom (Aguri Yukimura) * Azumanga Web Daioh (Ayumu Kasuga) * Bakuman (Ko Aoki) * Battle Doll Angelic Layer (Kaede Saito) * Best Student Council (Sayuri Hida) * Beyond the Boundary (Izumi Nase) * Kuroshitsuji (młoda królowa Wiktoria) * Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (Shizuki Minakami) * Carnival Phantasm (Saber) * Ceres, Celestial Legend (Chidori Kuruma) * A Certain Magical Index (Laura Stuart) * Claymore (Elena) * Crest of the Stars (Lafiel) * Death Parade (Machiko) * Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (Chikane Himemiya) * Fairy Tail (Marl) * Fairy Tail x Rave (Elie) * Seria Fate (Saber) * Shokugeki no Soma (Fuyumi Mizuhara) * Genshiken (Kanako Ono) * Ghost Stories (Hanako) * Girls Bravo (Miharu Sena Kanaka) * Girls und Panzer (Kay) * Gosick (Anastasia) * Great Teacher Onizuka (Tomoko Nomura, Naoko Izumi) * Haganai (Akari Fujibayashi) * Hayate the Combat Butler (Athena Tennousu) * He Is My Master (Takami Sugita) * High School DxD (Susan) * Initial D (Natsuki Mogi) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Erina Pendleton) * Juden Chan (Reika Galvani) * KanColle: Kantai Collection (Ooyodo) * Kanokon (Chizuru Minamoto) * Kanon (2006) (Kaori Misaka) * Keijo!!!!!!!! (Maya Sakashiro) * Koro Sensei Quest! (Aguri Yukimura) * Kurau: Phantom Memory (Kurau Amami) * Ladies versus Butlers! (Tomomi Saikyo) * Maid Sama! (Minako Ayuzawa) * Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun (Yukari Miyako) * Nakaimo: My Little Sister is Among Them! (Risa Seri) * Night Raid 1931 (Shizune Yusa) * Ninja Nonsense (Kaede Shiranui) * Okami-san and Her Seven Companions (Otsu Tsurugaya) * Outlaw Star (Melfina) * Petite Princess Yucie (Elmina) * Piano (Miu Nomura) * Ping Pong: The Animation (Yurie) * Please Teacher (Koishi Herikawa) * Popotan (Unagi) * Princess Nine (Yuki Azuma) * Seria Queen's Blade (Leina) * Qwaser of Stigmata (Miyuri Tsujido) * Rahxephon (Megumi Shitow) * Rave Master (Elie) * Romeo X Juliet (Amelia) * Samurai Champloo (Fuu) * Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (Mayura) * Scrapped Princess (Winia Chester) * Selector Infected WIXOSS (Hanayo) * Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (Aoi Sangu) * Serial Experiments Lain (Mika Iwakura) * Seria Shakugan no Shana (Kazumi Yoshida) * Shattered Angels (Kaon) * Shin Chan (Ai Suotome) * Sister Princess (Chikage) * Squid Girl (Ayumi Tokita) * Starship Operators (Rio Mamiya) * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (Sara Werec) * Strawberry Marshmallow (Mitsuri Sakuragi) * Sword Art Online II (Natsuki Aki) * The Book of Bantorra (Shiron Byacornise) * The Legend of Black Heaven (Rinko) * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (Hikari) * To Heart (Akari Kamigishi) * Today's Menu for the Emiya Family (Saber) * Trinity Blood (młoda Katarzyna Sforza) * Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (Suzuran) * Unbreakable Machine-Doll (Avril) * Violet Evergarden (Clara Magnolia) * xxxHoLic (Ran) * Zoids New Century Zero (Rinon Toros) Kategoria:Aktorzy głosowi Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Japoński dubbing